Logbook: Property of the Black Order
by LatheJoiye
Summary: Komui decides to set up a logbook to let everybody write their thoughts and feelings in. Take a peek at what the order members have written. Just for Humour. Slight Crack. R&R! I disclaim D. Gray-Man. By Lathe Joiye:


**Logbook: Property of the Black Order**

**Page 1 ****-****- **Uno XD

To all occupants of the Black Order, this log book has been prepared and will be in effect from this date. All occupants are allowed to write log entries into this book; make sure to sign at the end. You may write any suggestions for improvements, feelings and thoughts in this book. You are not, however, allowed to insult, pose as another or use vulgar language on this board. The full list of rules has been placed behind the cover of this log book. Enjoy! – Komui, Supervisor

Okay, So I saw this log book lying around here and read the first note. It sounds like a great idea to me; and I wrote in this new entry! Anyway, I want to suggest that we are allowed to take day offs, and I want the old Panda to not dump all his work on me; I have not been getting any sleep lately! – Lavi, Exorcist

You have to do your duties as a Bookman, you lazy apprentice! And I do not dump all my work on you; your workload adds up to only a fraction of want I do. – Bookman

Hey, this is a great idea, Brother. Mm, I feel that you should announce it, or not many people would be aware of this logbook. Well, what I want to say is that everyone is doing a great job, especially since it is just after the invasion. Is it true that our new headquarters will be somewhere near London? Or is that a rumour? I just needed to ask. Go for it, everyone! – Lenalee, Exorcist

Hey, Komui, what kind of potions does the science people keep around here? Honestly, what use does hair-growing potion do to help in this war? I also want to suggest that the kitchen be left unlocked at all times; even at night. Sometimes, when I go for a midnight snack, I find the kitchen locked and I have to climb through the window. It's troublesome, you see. – Allen, Exorcist

Tche! Beansprout, only you will eat midnight snacks. – Kanda

Kanda, please read the rules! No insulting others. – Komui

Tche!

Yuu, you look so cute as a kid! – Lavi, Exorcist

I will cut you, you idiot rabbit! And don't call me by my first name! – Kanda

Rules, rules! Read the rules!

I thought you mentioned that we have to sign our names at the end of each log entry, didn't you? Then why did you write in an anonymous message, Komui? – Allen, Exorcist

Brother! Why was there such a potion as Komuvitan in the storage? You could have killed us! – Lenalee

Komui, to think that you hide all sorts of potions you have invented from us, Couldn't you have trusted us more? And instead of slacking and coming up with all these useless chemicals, YOU SHOULD DO YOUR OVERDUE PAPERWORK! – Reever Wenham, Scientist

Komui, to have a logbook here and not inform me, how rude! Nevermind, the Great Bak Chan shall write an amazing log entry in here! Might I remind you that if it was not for the Great Me, all of you would not have been cured from that crazy potion Komui whipped up? All of you should show some gratitude to me at least! – Bak Chan, the Great Asian Branch Head

We wouldn't have been in that mess in the first place if Komui had not created and KEPT such a dangerous potion! Tche, it's his entire fault! – Kanda

The rules, Kanda! How many times must I remind you? And it's not my fault! It is all your faults for letting my precious Lenalee get in harm's way. You even let a ghost possess her! All of you shall pay for committing such a felony! You will pay! Such a serious offence shall be d

Komui! Stop wasting space in this logbook with your incessant and childish whining! Do you not have work to do? And next time, don't create another Komurin just to do your OVERDUE PAPERWORK in your place. The science department might get thrashed up again! – Wenham

Why does no one appreciate what the Great Me achieves? Not a single soul has truly appreciated me for what I have done! – The Great Bak

Don't worry, Bak! I appreciate you, I worship you! I do, I do! – Samo Han Wong

Announcement: All personnel are to investigate as to who gave my precious Lenalee a rose! I repeat, all personnel are to investigate as to who gave my precious Lenalee a rose! – Komui

Komui, you have been repeating that over and over through the announcement system, which is supposed to be used only in an emergency! Anyway, don't you have work to do? Like all the PAPERWORK you left on your OVERFLOWING desk? – Reever

You're so mean, Reever! My Lenalee has top priorities! – Komui

Er… I would like to say this on the behalf of all Finders. (Here, there is a mess of black ink, obviously for the purpose of cancelling out something unwanted) Okay, we investigated and found out who gave Ms. Lenalee the rose… It was Mr (the name was literally shredded off the book). We were too afraid to tell you directly, so we wrote in this logbook…Don't think badly of us please! – A Finder

So… who was it? – Lavi

I am pleased to announce that the culprit was found and punished severely for his crimes. There will be no need to investigate this any further. – Komui

Hey, you Idiot Bak, why have you been coming here repeatedly with no reason at all? No wonder you have been disappearing frequently from the Asian Branch. (angry smiley) - Fou

Fou? How did you come here, and why did I not notice that you were here? – Allen

You were probably busy in the cafeteria, dear beansprout. –Lavi

Hey! Don't call me tha

` Stop! This is becoming too much of a chatr \

Link, why are you writing h _.

Komui has given me the responsibility of managing this logbook, as Reever -

` Hey, stop writing over my entr _ .

I repeat, this logbook is for the purpose of wri /

"" Link! I can write whatever I wa *

No, it has been clearly stated that =

Komui said we can w . :

: Hey two-spots, why are you ,,

The rules state that you are not to do any name-cal

- Lavi, help me get Link o -

, . I would ap

..._-

Okay, thanks, Lavi.

No prob! Let's write something fun here.

Something like 'I was here'?

That's too clichéd…

Eh? Lavi, are you sure that's a good idea?

It's okay, trust me, Allen.

...

THIS MARK WAS LEFT IRREVOCABLY BY YULLEN AND KANVI!

Tche, what the (the paper was ripped) two of you writing here? ...

(Here, the rest of the paper was torn off)


End file.
